pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Fluffy
Summary Super Fluffy is a character in the Super Oreo and Super Elvis Comics made by Kyle Books. History Sometime before the Trapped In Fairy Tale Land Fluffy gets Super Powers. Trapped In Fairy Tale Land Fluffy was having a sleep over with her friends until the alarm Fluffy and her friends go to see what the trouble is. King Cat is up to his old ways again causing havoc in a library Oreo is the first to act but gets zapped by King Cat. After seeing this Elvis tries to get revenge but gets zapped this is when Fluffy gets mad and defeats King Cat and then kisses Elvis. Fluffy then gets sucked into Fairy Tale Land where he and the others fight the book monsters. They are able to defeat them But Elvis gets mad when one attacks Fluffy and then he kisses Fluffy, and off panel arrest King Cat. Attack Of The Candy Canes Fluffy and the gang get a ticket to the North Pole. When they arrive they can't get a room. That is when King Cat attacks with Candy Cane Monsters. Fluffy ends up killing one but they come back to life. Fluffy then gets an idea of cooking them into a desert. She does so and saves the day. King Cat is then put into their custody. Spidey Shorty Fluffy gets annoyed on the flight back home because Oreo and Elvis are dancing while she is trying to read. The ride home gets worse for Fluffy when Shorty comes in and starts to attack them and webs all the superpets to the wall. Fluffy does nothing during the battle of Spidery Shorty. The plane lands and Fluffy gets off. And The Attack of The Shrink Man While relaxing on the beach Fluffy and the rest of the super pets are attacked by the shrink man. They put up a good fight untill the shrink man is ultimatly destroyed by King Cat. When it seems like the danger is over the blanket monsters are accidently created by King Cat. And Blankets Part 1 And The Sleepy Catters Fluffy and most of the Super Pets get captured by the Blanket Monsters and put into a prison. Oreo and Elvis save them by fusing together to become Orevis. Fluffy gets out of the prison with the rest of the prisoners. Are There 6 Eyeballs King Cat once free makes the Blanket Monsters to become one new giant monster. Fluffy and teh gang fight the new giant blanket monster but then King Cat brings out his ultimate weapon. A robotic copy of Oreo called Robot Oreo. Oreo is able to defeat his evil doppelganger and sends both of them to prison. The Wedding This comic was never finished. Design Fluffy is base off a hamster that Kyle used to own. Her real life counterpart only lived from 2007-2008. Fluffy in the comics has a dog liked head and a gaint nose. Her fur is all tan and she has a stuby round tail. She wears a yellow custome with a blue cape that has a Purple Circle on it (which represents her hamster ball that she is often inside of.) with the letters SF on it. Kills Book Monster (Bitten) (Trapped In Fairy Tale Land) Candy Cane Monster (Smashed with Hamster Ball) (Attack Of The Candy Cane Monsters) Candy Cane Monsters X7 (Turned into desert) (Attack Of The Candy Cane Monsters) Appearances # Super Oreo And Super Elvis 2: Trapped In Fairy Tale Land # Super Oreo And Super Elvis 3: Attack Of The Candy Cane Monsters # Super Oreo And Super Elvis 4: Spidey Shorty # Super Oreo And Super Elvis 5: And The Attack Of The Shrink Man # Super Oreo And Super Elvis 6: And Blankets Part 1 And The Sleepy Catters # Super Oreo And Super Elvis 6: Are There 6 Eyeballs # Super Oreo And Super Elvis 7: The Wedding Videos # Reading a Comic I Made as a Kid Super Oreo and Super Elvis: Trapped in Fairy Tale Land # Reading a Comic I Made as a Kid Super Oreo and Super Elvis: Attack of the Candy Cane Monsters Gallery Super Fluffy_Without Costume.png|Without Costume Super Fluffy_Wedding Dress.png|Wedding Dress Super Fluffy_2.jpg|Redesign (C. 2016) Category:Super Oreo Category:Kyle Books Category:Character Category:Hero